Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel
Tamaras Land Im Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (kurz LdrfR) fliegen alle Raubvögel runterwärts. Das ist logisch, sonst würde das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel nicht Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (kurz LdrfR) heißen. In der Hauptstadt Ruse-Utzelfrigg dürfen einige ausgewählte Raubvögel, nach dem sie ein kompliziertes Zulassungsverfahren hinter sich gebracht haben, auch raufwärts fliegen. Aber nur, wenn sie dabei singen: "Ja jetzt wird wieder in die Hände gespuckt, wir steigern das Bruttosozialprodukt, ja, ja, ja, jetzt wird wieder in die Hände gespuckt, dumdideldumdideldudeldidum!" Auf englisch heißt das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel "Land of predator birds who are not allowed to fly anywhere but downwards (short Lopbwanatfabd)" und auf französisch "Pays des rûnterwaerds flygeundèn raôubveugèlles (breve PdrfR)". left|thumb|150px|LdrfR Flag OK, Kinners, genug geschwafelt, machen wer ma'n bissi raubvogelische NSC-Kunde. 'Allgemeines zum NSC' Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel ist ein Gründungsmitglied des NSC Germany, worauf fast ebenso großen Wert gelegt wird wie auf einen in der NSC-Wlet (fast) völlig eigenständigen Musikgeschmack. Das Land soll gerüchteweise schon das eine oder andere Mal 12 Punkte kassiert haben, möglicherweise ist das aber als Betriebsunfall anzusehen und es war vielleicht ein ganz anderes Land gemeint. Jedenfalls kokettiert das Land einerseits gerne mit seinem Loser-Image (das LdrfR ist immerhin dasjenige Gründungsmitglied, das am längsten gebraucht hat, um mal in die Top 3 zu kommen! Aber als es dann endlich passierte, dann aber richtig!), andererseits hält die gesamte Bevölkerung dort den eigenen Musikgeschmack für den einzig wahren und akzeptablen, völlig egal, was der Rest der NSC-Welt sagt. Ferner träumt das Land immer mal wieder von einer Pause, kann aber dann doch nicht aufhören mit dem NSC. Was willste machen. 'NSC 1' Das LdrfR machte nur unter der Prämisse mit, dass man auch was Schräges schicken darf, an das verschicken von Heiligtümern war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zu denken. Die Landeschefin erinnerte sich an ihren SEHR speziellen Musikgeschmack in der Frühpubertät (der einzige mir bekannte Mensch, der sich freiwillig alle drei Geier-Sturzflug-LPs aus den 80ern gekauft hat!!!) und schickte ebendiese Band ins Rennen nach Los Helenas, nämlich mit "Besuchen Sie Europa". Und jetzt lüften wir ein langgehütetes Geheimnis: Der Name dieser Band stand nicht nur Pate für den Landesnamen des LdrfR, sondern auch für die Hauptstadt Ruse-Utzelfrigg, was ein Anagramm von "Geier Sturzflug" ist. Natürlich konnten die Geier keinen Blumentopf holen, kamen aber immerhin in die Top Ten und holten Platz 10. Dass es beim NSC 1 nur 11 Starter gab, blenden wir jetzt und hier mal aus. Den ersten raubvogelischen Zwölfer holte sich übrigens die Repubblica di Hagenberg. 'NSC 2' Beim NSC 2 in Klow wollte das LdrfR die schräge Schraube nochmal um eine Drehung anziehen. Deshalb wurden drei allgemein bekannte Künstler aus der Sesamstraße verpflichtet, die ihren Kulthit "Ma Nah Ma Nah" zum Besten geben durften. Erstaunlicherweise landete dies ebenfalls wieder in der Top Ten, der völlig überraschende Höhepunkt waren die 12 Punkte aus Alankomatia (die die Alanki auch wieder zurückbekamen!). In Ruse-Utzelfrigg fing man an, sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, wie um Himmels Willen man denn nun dies noch steigern sollte. 'NSC 3' Weihnachten warf seine Schatten voraus beim NSC 3 in Danol, und so kam es zum ersten Motto-Contest, bei dem das Thema "Weihnachten" dann auch die Hauptrolle spielte. Das LdrfR spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, "Christmas in Heaven" von Monty Python zu schicken, mit dem ein Platz unter den letzten dreien sicher gewesen wäre. Stattdessen entschied man sich dann aber doch lieber für "Fairytale in New York", und das keine Minute zu früh! Dieser Beitrag wurde nämlich später auch noch von Nihamavasah eingereicht, aber das LdrfR, das den Beitrag zuerst eingereicht hatte, bekam den Zuschlag. Und erreichte in Danol mit Platz 4 seine bisher beste Platzierung mit jeweils 12 Punkten aus Alankomatia, Nihamavasah und der Repubblica di Hagenberg. Der Zwölfer aus dem LdrfR ging dieses Mal an Noizeland. Nihamavasah reichte später "Fairytale in New York" beim NSC-Ableger "Verkehrte Welt" ein und belegte dort Platz 10. 'NSC 4' Ohne irgendwelche Vorstellungen davon, ob es bei der NSC-Welt ankommen könnte oder nicht, schickte das LdrfR beim NSC 4 den "Walkampf" der Toten Hosen nach Nalbyville. Das Lied wird im Raubvogelhaushalt gern gehört, aber schon die Antwort von Gastgeber Volkisistan ließ darauf schließen, dass das dem Reste der NSC-Welt nicht unbedingt so ging. Immerhin reichte es noch für Platz 15 mit 34 Punkten (darunter der 12er aus Alankomatia). Den raubvogelischen 12er kassierte Newcomer Wuttistan. 'NSC 5' Beim NSC 5 war das LdrfR zwar theoretisch dabei, praktisch aufgrund von Gesundheitsproblemen des Raubvogelnachwuchses inklusive einwöchigem Krankenhausaufenthalt jedoch nicht. Nach Tristan da Tuntha wurden aufgrund des lustigen Videos die Dire Straits mit "Walk of Life" entsendet, konnten aber dort keinen Blumentopf holen und verfehlten mit Platz 21 von 26 die Bottom 5 wieder nur knapp. Der 12er aus dem LdrfR ging beim NSC 5 an Alankomatia. 'NSC 6' Auch beim NSC 6 gabs aus dem LdrfR wieder ein lustiges Video ("Männer" in der Bläck Fööss-Version, dazu ein Video zusammengeschnitten aus Szenen von "Pirates of the Caribbean"), und auch beim NSC 6 stürzte der Raubvogel-Beitrag gnadenlos ab - ein 24. Platz im Feld von 26 Teilnehmern bedeutete den bisherigen Negativrekord. Über 12 Raubvogelpunkte durfte sich dieses Mal die Mannschaft aus Invincibilien freuen - aber wer ein Sesamstraßenlied schickt (und dann auch noch Graf Zahl!!), der darf sich über einen Raubvogel-Zwölfer nicht wundern! 'NSC 7' So langsam aber sicher wurde man im LdrfR der schlechten Platzierungen überdrüssig. Deshalb entschloss man sich beim NSC 7 zu einem drastischen Schritt. Der Moderator des ESC 2007, Mikko Leppilampi, ging mit "Salaisuus" an den Start. Obwohl der Beitrag im Vorfeld für großes Aufsehen innerhalb der NSC-Welt sorgte und hoch gehandelt wurde, fand sich das LdrfR gemeinsam mit Imposanto und Alankomatia schlussendlich auf Platz 17 wieder. Die Show aus Lappstadt war die erste mit animierten Videos, und um noch einen draufzusetzen wurden hier auch zum ersten Mal gesprochene Wertungen akzeptiert, woran sich auch das LdrfR beteiligte. Die ersten gesprochenen 12 Punkte aus dem LdrfR gingen an Gladybachien. Obwohl es wirklich ein toller Abend war, dachte das LdrfR nach diesem Abend zum ersten Mal ernsthaft über einen Rückzug nach - aber es sollte anders kommen! 'NSC 8' Der NSC 8 wird zumindest im LdrfR immer als ein ganz besonderer in Erinnerung bleiben, denn was dort geboten wurde, stellte alles bisher dagewesene meilenweit in den Schatten. Der Contest lief unter dem Motto "Song of my life", und nach kurzem Überlegen entschied sich das LdrfR für "Memory of Trees" von Enya, da das gleichnamige Album bei der Geburt des Raubvogelnachwuchses rauf und runter lief und der Landeschefin bis heute zuverlässig das Wasser in die Augen treibt. Das Lied schaffte es in einem der besten Wettbewerbe der NSC-Geschichte bis auf Platz 9, und es gab endlich mal wieder einen Zwölfer! Danke dafür an die Repubblica di Hagenberg. Der raubvogelische Zwölfer ging wie schon beim NSC 7 an Gladybachien. Die Show war das Aufwändigste, was man bis dato beim NSC zu sehen bekommen hatte, und war vor allem deshalb so toll, weil so viele (unter anderem auch das LdrfR) daran mitgewirkt hatten. Auch hier durften die Punkte wieder eingesprochen werden. 'NSC 9' Auch der NSC 9 ist in der Geschichte des LdrfR ein ganz besonderer, aber leider einer, an den man sich hier nur mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen erinnert. Nach dem guten Abschneiden beim NSC 8 und bedingt durch viele gute Kritiken betreffs des eigenen Gesangsstils traute sich die Landeschefin selbst auf die Bretter, die die NSC-Welt bedeuten, und schickte eine eigene Coverversion von "We're all alone" von Rita Coolidge. Als begleitende Bilder gabs dazu Impressionen von der Kap-Halbinsel in Südafrika. Es war der wohl riskanteste und meistdiskutierte Beitrag der NSC-Geschichte, wirklich belohnt wurde er (trotz eines verhältnismäßig schwachen Wettbewerbs) nicht: Mit Platz 21 von 35 wurde das selbstgesteckte Ziel "Platz 20" um einen einzigen Punkt verfehlt. Die Höchstwertung aus dem LdrfR ging beim NSC 9 nach Bilanien. 'NSC 10' Nach dem Abschneiden beim NSC 9 beschlossen die Raubvögel, beim NSC 10 in Krischigalalia eine betonte Mir-doch-alles-egal-Haltung einzunehmen und schickten Helge Schneider mit "Fink und Zeisig". Erwartungsgemäß verstand die NSC-Welt diese Art von Humor nicht, es gab sogar zum ersten und bisher einzigen Mal null Punkte aus Alankomatia, überraschenderweise aber auch einen Zwölfer aus Krischisistan. Dennoch langte es nur zum viertletzten Platz, das war aber auch im Vorfeld nicht anders erwartet worden. Der Zwölfer aus dem LdrfR ging dieses Mal an St. Reeperbahnien. 'NSC 11' Nach zweimonatiger Schmollphase entschloss sich das LdrfR beim NSC 11 wieder für eine etwas konservativere Strategie. Das Land kam so langsam etwas in Zugzwang, da es als einziges Land bei jedem Wettbewerb dabeigewesen und noch nie in die Top 3 gekommen war. Hierfür wurde sogar das eherne Prinzip über Bord geworfen, keine ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmer zu senden, und damit das ganze noch einigermaßen raubvogelisch blieb, wurden die norwegischen Glam-Rocker Wig Wam mit "Bless the night" nach Evighettingen entsandt. Bei diesem Wettbewerb wurden die Semifinals eingeführt, so dass es gleich zwei Hürden zu bestehen gab. Im Semi kamen die Raubvögel als 10. so gerade noch durch, im Finale gabs leider wieder nur einen 19. Platz - immerhin beide Male unterstützt durch jeweils 12 Punkte aus Alankomatia, die es jeweils auch zurückgab. 'NSC 12' Im LdrfR herrscht momentan große Ratlosigkeit, man fühlt sich ein bisschen so wie der NDR vorm ESC. Alle haben geile Beiträge, nur wir nicht. Aber wie schickt man einen tollen Beitrag, der womöglich sogar eine einstellige Platzierung macht, und bleibt sich dabei trotzdem treu? Oder soll man doch eine öffentliche VE machen? Aber erstens hat der NSC 11 gezeigt, dass eine öffentliche VE keine Garantie für irgendwas ist außer für mehr Spaß unter der NSC-Bevölkerung, und zweitens ist eine öffentliche VE nicht raubvogelisch, und was Nicht-Raubvogelisches zu machen, nee, das geht nicht. Vielleicht machen wir hier einfach mal eine Katze-im-Sack-VE, da ich eigentlich alle Lieder gern mal irgendwann einreichen würde. Zur Auswahl stehen: 1. ein irisches Kinderlied (irisch) 2. ein nettes, aber nicht herausragendes Lied eines ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmers mit extrem hohem Schnuckelfaktor (italienisch) 3. ein Hochrisikobeitrag, der wohl kaum anständig in einem Schnelldurchlauf unterzukriegen ist (englisch mit sehr viel instrumental, das Ding ist siebeneinhalb Minuten lang!) 4. ein sehr schönes, in der Studioversion aber unauffälliges Lied, hier allerdings in einer absolut grandiosen Liveversion (französisch) 5. ein schneller, kurzer Song einer Band, die für das LdrfR schon mal sehr erfolgreich war (englisch) Wie würden Sie entscheiden? (Bitte die Entscheidung bis zum 31.1.2009 per Mail an tamara.fabian(at)gmx.de) 02.02.2009 Die Würfel sind gefallen im LdrfR! Und zwar sehr, sehr eindeutig! Und weil Ihr ja alle neugierig seid, kommt hier die Auflösung meiner VE, und ich hoffe, dass sich jetzt niemand wegen einer falschen Entscheidung in den Hintern beißt. Und wenn doch, dann kann ich auch nix machen ;-) Nr 5. eine Band, die für das LdrfR schon mal sehr erfolgreich war, singt, obwohl irisch, auf englisch einen schnellen, kurzen, knackigen Song mit genau dem Sound, für den man sie kennt. Das waren, wie die meisten schon richtig erraten haben, die Pogues mit "If I should fall from grace with God". Wollte aber keiner nochmal haben, die Pogues. http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=DrBLqp-s__o Nr. 1. ein Lied in irischer Sprache, das eigentlich ein Kinderlied ist, aber von einer der bekanntesten Folk-Bands Irlands gesungen wird, war "A stór, a stór, a ghra" von Altan, was immerhin eine Stimme bekam. http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=48nQqnh97sg 3. ein Hochrisikobeitrag einer Band, die einer meiner Freunde als "Pink Floyd für Arme" bezeichnet, was aber weder dieser Band noch Pink Floyd so ganz gerecht wird. Dieser Beitrag ist wohl kaum anständig in einem Schnelldurchlauf unterzukriegen und wird in englisch gesungen, allerdings gibt es einen sehr langen Instrumental-Mittelteil, das Ding ist siebeneinhalb Minuten lang! Das wollte ebenfalls nur einer kaufen, und sicher wäre die Punkteverteilung bei diesem Beitrag SEHR interessant geworden. Es handelt sich hierbei um "Silence and I", meiner Ansicht nach der mit Abstand beste Song von Alan Parsons Project. http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=VjnFX99flC0 2. ein nettes, aber nicht besonders herausragendes Lied in italienischer Sprache eines ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmers mit allgemein anerkanntem extrem hohen Schnuckelfaktor (na kommt schon - wenn es Mikko nicht ist, wer ist es dann?) Na klar, es ist Paolo Meneguzzi, und er singt über "Musica". Das bekam zwei Stimmen http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=NM_0wZCVBKk 4. ein sehr schönes, in der Studioversion aber unauffälliges Lied eines der fleißigsten und bekanntesten französischen Sängers und Songschreibers, hier in einer, wie ich finde, absolut grandiosen Liveversion, vorgetragen von fünf der bekanntesten Künstler des französischen Sprachraums Und das war der überwältigende Sieger mit (wenn ich mich selber mitzähle) sechs Stimmen. Es ist "Au bout de mes rêves", eigentlich ein Lied von Jean-Jaques Goldman, der sich aber für diese Version noch Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gerald de Palmas und Celine Dion (jeweils in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftrittes) dazugeholt hat. JJG ist der letzte Mann, der die Bühne betritt. http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=MBpWyjE4LRE Dieses Lied ist zur Stunde auf dem Weg nach Wuttistan. Jetzt bin ich sehr gespannt, wie das ganze abschneidet bzw. ob es überhaupt Chancen hat. Aber ich hoffe, es hat allen Spaß gemacht, und ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich fürs mitmachen bedanken bei den Delegationen aus Turvan, Syldavien, Flavonien, Imhotappien, Alankomatia, Udopia, Invincibilien und Noizeland! 24.03.2009 War das ein unglaubliches Finale! Nachdem nun schon das Semi die Nerven etwas strapazierte (keiner hatte hier ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass das LdrfR es nicht schafft, aber wenn man im allerletzten Umschlag drinsteckt, erzeugt das schon eine gewisse Anspannung...), war das Finale erst recht nichts für schwache Nerven. Das LdrfR befand sich die meiste Zeit der Wertungsphase über in Lauerstellung zwischen Platz 4 und Platz 6, einmal gings auch etwas nach unten. Nach der vorletzten Wertung lag das Land drei Punkte hinter Hiljaisuutta und drei Punkte vor Gladybachien auf Platz 2. Und dann kam die letzte Wertung aus Würgisistan, da gabs 4 Punkte für die Raubvögel, so dass sich das LdrfR plötzlich auf Platz 1 wiederfand!!! 5 für Genovia, 6 für Invincibilien, 7 für Flavonien, 8 für Krischisistan, 10 für Imhotappien und 12 für Imposanto - das hieß: Sieg für das LdrfR!!!!!!! Der Vollständigkeit halber sei hier noch erwähnt, dass die 12 aus dem LdrfR im Semi an die Repubblica di Hagenberg gingen und im Finale an St. Marcel und die Martinesen. Im Finale freuten wir uns über Höchstwertungen aus Imhotappien, Gladybachien und KleiNutta, im Semi aus Morillon und Imhotappien. 'NSC 13' Wie soll man einen Wettbewerb beschreiben, den man selbst ausgerichtet hat? Am besten gar nicht. Ohnehin wird jeder seine eigenen Erlebnisse bei diesem Wettbewerb gehabt haben, deshalb werde ich jetzt und hier nichts weiter zum Drumherum schreiben, obwohl mich das erstens zwei Monate lang in Atem gehalten und zweitens und wichtigerens eine wunderbare Freundschaft mit einem anderen NSC-Land begründet hat. Wie sich das für einen Host gehört, schickte das LdrfR sein Nationalheiligtum Eddi Reader mit dem Robert-Burns-Lied "My Love Is Like A Red Red Rose" in den Wettbewerb. Leider reichte es nur für en 16. Platz, was im LdrfR allgemein als sehr enttäuschend empfunden wurde. Der Wettbewerb war aber auch einer der stärksten der Geschichte des NSC, und das LdrfR entdeckte seinen neuen offiziellen Nicht-LdrfR-NSC-Lieblingsbeitrag, nämlich "'t Smidje" von Lais aus Noizeland. Von diesem Beitrag wird später noch zu reden sein. Dieser Beitrag bekam selbstverständlich im zweiten Semi und im Finale jeweils den Zwölfer aus dem LdrfR, im ersten Semi ging der Zwölfer nach Genovia. 'NSC 14' Neues Spiel, neues Glück. Nach der allgemein als erfolgreich angesehenen Ausrichtung des NSC 13 fiel man im LdrfR ein bisschen in ein Loch, es gab plötzlich gar nichts mehr zu tun. Aber der Draht nach Hiljaisuutta war glücklicherweise ein ganz guter, und so wurde die Landeschefin verpflichtet, in der Opening Show mitzuwirken - mit einem Beitrag, der völlig aus dem Rahmen fiel, aber allgemein viel Spaß machte. Im Wettbewerb entschied sich das LdrfR erstmals für Mainstream und schickte mit Billy Joel den wohl größten Star aller bisherigen Wettbewerbe an den Start. Das Lullabye "Good Night, my Angel" punktete im Semi erstaunlicherweise bei Ländern, die das LdrfR bisher nicht gerade mit Punkte überschüttet hatten, so gab es jeweils einen Zwölfer aus Verkisien, Fanatàsien, Syldavien und Volkisistan. Die drei letztgenannten Länder gaben auch im Finale ihren Zwölfer ans LdrfR, dennoch reichte es nur zum 16. Platz. Das LdrfR selbst gab seine Höchstwertungen im Finale und im zweiten Semi an St. Fyrom, im ersten Semi zusätzlich an Udopia. 'NSC 15' Der in Flavonien stattfindende NSC 15 markierte den Beginn einer langen Durststrecke für das LdrfR, denn in drei Wettbewerben hintereinander schaffte das Land die Finalteilnahme nicht. "Protect und Survive" von der schottischen Gruppe Runrig traf den Geschmack der NSC-Welt nicht, und so landete das LdrfR in seinem Semi lediglich auf Platz 15. Das reichte nicht fürs Finale. Die beiden Zwölfer aus den Semis gingen wie beim NSC 14 an Udopia und St. Fyrom, im Finale wurde der Gastgeber Flavonien mit der Höchstwertung bedacht. 'NSC 16' Beim NSC 16 in Odota gab es eine der aufwendigsten Shows der NSC-Geschichte zu bewundern, und bisher ist das in dieser Form so nicht mehr getoppt worden. Im LdrfR konnte man das ganze unbeschwert genießen, denn auch dieses Mal hieß es für das Finale: "Wir müssen draußen bleiben." Platz 12 bei Wertung und Jury bedeutete leider "knapp daneben ist auch vorbei". Syldavien und die Repubblica di Hagenberg spendierten zwar jeweils eine Höchstwertung, konnten das ganze aber auch nicht mehr retten. Die RdH bekam auch im Semi und im Finale den Zwölfer zurück, außerdem gab es im anderen Semi noch einen Zwölfer für (Überraschung, Überraschung) Alankomatia. 'NSC 17' Nach Bonia in Lissania schickte das LdrfR eine ganz alte Kamelle, nämlich den Klassiker "Ich liebte ein Mädchen" von Insterburg & Co. Auch dieser Beitrag sollte wieder an der Finalhürde scheitern, allerdings dieses Mal knapp, knapper, ganz knapp. Gerade mal zwei läppische Punkte trennten das LdrfR vom Finale. Nichts vorzuwerfen hatten sich da Volkisistan, Spinnemannistan und Morillon, die dem LdrfR jeweils die Höchstpunktzahl gaben. Das LdrfR seinerseits gab im ersten Semi den Zwölfer an (man höre und staune!) Fanatàsien, und das, obwohl der Musikgeschmack der beiden Länder bisher als völlig inkompatibel gegolten hatte. Im zweiten Semi und im Finale leistete das LdrfR jeweils mit einer Höchstwertung seinen Beitrag zum Erdrutschsieg von Noizeland. Das war das erste Mal, dass das LdrfR in einer Finalshow dem Sieger die Höchstpunktzahl gegeben hatte! 'NSC 18' In Noizeland wurde vom LdrfR ein ganz anderer Weg beschritten: Da mit Spökes und keltischer Musik nix zu holen war, wurden wir dieses Mal in Madagaskar fündig. Das LdrfR entsandte die madagassische Gruppe Vaovy mit dem Lied "Mafe", Video gabs dazu natürlich keins, so dass man hierzulande selbst eins erstellen musste. Bilder, die die Schönheit Madagaskars zeigten, passten wohl ganz gut, denn dieses Mal schaffte das LdrfR es endlich wieder ins Finale, wenn auch ohne jede Höchstwertung. Im Finale kam das Land dann schlussendlich auf Platz 17. Auch hier gabs keine Höchstwertung, dafür wurde aber das Video zum Song international bekannt, wenn auch aus traurigem Anlass: Kurz vor dem NSC-Finale starb nach langer Krankheit der Gründer der Gruppe Vaovy. Ein französisches Webportal schrieb einen sehr schönen Nachruf, und da das Raubvogel-Video zu diesem Zeitpunkt das einzige Vaovy-Video auf youtube war, wurde es in den Artikel integriert, wodurch es vor allem in Frankreich, aber auch in Madagaskar sowie einigen anderen afrikanischen Ländern große Beachtung fand. Nicht ganz so große Beachtung, aber ein begeistertes Echo fand ein vom LdrfR erstelltes Medley aller Siegersongs, das vom Hausherrn aus Noizeland kongenial bebildert wurde und einen tollen Pausenact abgab. Der Vollständigkeit halber sei zum Schluss noch erwähnt, dass sowohl im Semi als auch im Finale Invincibilien die Höchstwertung davontrug, was bereits während der invincibilischen Vorausscheidung klar war. Das andere Semi wurde nicht bepunktet, gleiches gilt für den Sieger Coolsoundien. 'NSC 19' Der NSC 19 begann für das LdrfR mit einer Runde Gekungel. Man ließ sich nämlich mit den zu diesem Zeitpunkt pausierenden Gladybachiern auf einen Handel ein: Der gladybachische Landeschef war überaus begeistert gewesen von einem Song, über den man sich vor längerer Zeit mal ausgetauscht hatte, und er versprach der Raubvogelchefin seine Rückkehr zum NSC, sollte sie diesen Song einschicken. Da war die Raubvogelchefin natürlich sofort dabei. Möglicherweise konnten sich ja auch noch andere für "Naked and sacred" von Chynna Phillips begeistern. Allerdings ging der Plan nicht auf, denn obwohl Frau Phillips mit Reizen nicht geizte, konnte sich außer Gladybachien, das sowohl im Semi als auch im Finale die Höchstwertung zückte, niemand begeistern, so dass sich das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel schlussendlich auf Platz 20 wiederfand - aber immerhin Finaleinzug! Das LdrfR gab im Semi Noxilien und Morillon die Höchstwertung, im Finale konnte sich Morillon über eine weitere Höchstwertung freuen. 'NSC 20' Hatte das LdrfR beim NSC 19 noch unerwartet schlecht abgeschnitten, so schnitt es beim NSC 20 unerwartet gut ab. Dass ein Spaßbeitrag wie die Muppets-Interpretation der "Bohemian Raphsody" von Queen in der NSC-Welt gut ankam, war nicht zu erwarten gewesen, aber Platz 8 mit 79 Punkten bedeutete das beste Ergebnis seit dem Sieg beim NSC 12 und das drittbeste Ergebnis überhaupt! Auffällig war, dass es sowohl im Semi als auch im Finale nur von verhältnismäßig wenigen Ländern Punkte gab, diese waren aber immer ziemlich hoch, insbesondere Invincibilien und Volkisistan trugen mit ihren Höchstwertungen in Semi und Finale zu der unerwartet guten Platzierung bei. Ferner gab es im Semi noch eine Höchstwertung von Lassmirranda und im Finale von Nihamavasah. Das LdrfR vergab in den Semis 12 Punkte an Syldavien, das es leider nicht ins Finale schaffte, sowie an Geysiristan. Im Finale bekam ebenfalls Geysiristan die Höchstwertung, was weniger überraschend war, als es klingt. Aufgrund einer gegen den geysiristanischen Landesvater gewonnenen Wette in Zusammenhang mit dem ESC 2010 durfte die Raubvogelchefin den geysiristanischen Beitrag aussuchen. Dieser schaffte es immerhin auch ins Finale, wurde dort aber leider nur drittletzter. Eine nette Idee am Rande des NSC 20 war, die im Semi ausgeschiedenen auch nochmal gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. Dafür suchte der Gastgeber aus Hiljaisuutta für jedes Land ein Lied eines Künstlers aus, der schon mal für das jeweilige Land angetreten war. Diesen sogenannten Quickie konnte Nihamavasah für sich entscheiden - unter anderem auch durch 12 raubvogelische Punkte. 'NSC 21' Nachdem Gladybachien sich seit dem NSC 8 an der Vorbereitung und Durchführung der NSCs beteiligt hatte, durfte es beim NSC 21 endlcih selbst Gastgeber seinl Grund genug für das LdrfR, ein Nationalheiligtum nach Borus-Stadt zu schicken. Eddi Reader wurde ausgewählt, und wieder war es ein über 200 Jahre alter Song von Robert Burns, nämlich "Ae fond kiss". Der Song schaffte es unter anderem dank Höchstwertungen aus Genovia und Punktschland ins Finale, wo er schlussendlich auf Rang 16 landete. Die Höchstwertungen des LdrfRs gingen in den Semis an Udopia und Alankomatia, im Finale an den Gastgeber und erneuten Sieger Gladybachien. 'NSC 22' Der NSC 22 wurde besagtermaßen schon wieder in Gladybachien ausgetragen, das es als erstes und bisher einziges Land geschafft hatte, zweimal hintereinander zu gewinnen. Der gladybachische Landeschef schrieb kurz nach Eröffnung des NSCs einen kleinen Wettbewerb aus, in dem es galt, 10 Fragen aus einer Stadt zu beantworten, die für den NSC 22 eine große Rolle spielen sollte. Als Preise winkten 3 Minuten Mitwirkung in der Finaleröffnungsshow sowie freie Startplatzwahl und Wahl der Semi-Mitstreiter. DAS war mal ein Preis! Das LdrfR legte sich ins Zeug und schaffte es, dem gladybachischen Landesherren mit knappem Vorsprung vor der alankomatischen Delegation die richtige Lösung zu präsentiern! Der Beitrag des LdrfR, das Lied "Livet" vom schwedisch-südafrikanischen Duo Fjarill ist ein im keltischen Stil gehaltener Song, so dass man sich für fünf Mitstreiter im Semi entschied, von denen man glaubte, ihnen könne dieses Lied gefallen. Platz 10 als Semi-Startplatz hatte ja schon öfter Glück gebracht (zum Beispiel beim NSC 12), so dass die Startnummer auch dieses Mal ausgewählt wurde. Was dann folgte, war das wohl seltsamste Auslosungsergebnis, seit es Semifinals gibt, denn es schien so, als seien die Semis in ihrer Gänze nach Geschmack getrennt worden. Das trat dann auch beim Ergebnis deutlich zutage, im eigenen Semi landete das LdrfR hinter dem späteren Sieger auf Platz 2 (! bestes Semi-Ergebnis bisher, von den 95 Punkten stammten 12 aus Nihamavasah), wogegen das Jury-Semi den Beitrag überhaupt nicht mochte und auf Platz 17 setzte. Das LdrfR selbst vergab im Semi seine Höchstwertungen an Syldavien und Profemania. Im Finale schaffte das LdrfR es trotz der bisher so glückverheißenden Startnummer 11 nur auf Platz 17 mit 80 Punkten, davon wiederum 12 aus Nihamavasah. Die Raubvogel-Höchstwertung ging im Finale an den Sieger St. Fyrom. Und die drei Minuten in der Opening-Show? Nun, diese wurden mit einem durchaus außergewöhnlichen Song gefüllt, nämlich einer von der Landeschefin gesungenen Coverversion von "Die Zeit vergeht". Das Außergewöhnliche daran ist, dass der Song von der raubvogelischen Hausband stammt, von der man ja eigentlich ganz andere Klänge gewohnt ist. 'NSC 23' Bei manchen Wettbewerben weiß man von vornherein, dass kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen ist, und so war es auch beim NSC 23 aus St. Fyrom. Das LdrfR schickte "I won't hold you back" von der im Lande aufs höchste verehrten Band Toto und war sich von Anfang an darüber im klaren, dass im Semi Schluss sein würde. Und genau so kams dann auch. Dass der NSC 23 dennoch mit einem raubvogelsichen Wutanfall und einem dauerhaften Groll auf die Veranstaltung endete, lag daran, dass die im Semi mit der Höchstwertung bedachten Volkisen, die KATE BUSH geschickt hatten, ebenfalls ausschieden. Im Finale gabs dann zwar noch eine Höchstwertung an Udopia, aber bei einem anderen Gastgeber hätte es wohl erstmals keine Finalwertung gegeben. 'NSC 24' Die Wut und der Groll überstanden auch den Wechsel zum NSC 24. Was zum Henker ist das für ein Wettbewerb, in dem es eine Kate Bush nicht ins Finale schafft? Im LdrfR war man ernsthaft verstimmt, und so entschloss sich die Landeschefin, für den NSC 24 eine andere Taktik zu verfolgen. Wenn sie keine Qualität wollen, schicken wir halt Mist. Gesagt, getan. Magix Music Maker angeschmissen, ein paar Techno-Spuren übereinander gelegt, U-Bahn gefahren, dabei einen völlig sinnfreien Text runtergerotzt, eingesungen, schlampig abgemischt, das ganze im Mediaplayer laufen lassen und das Video mitgeschnitten, fertig. Das ganze nannte sich dann "Brxlwopf" (Tante Tamis toller Technotrash-Tanztee) und war allem, was den Musikgeschmack der Landeschefin ausmachte und auch allem, was so gemeinhin als guter Musikgeschmack eingestuft wurde, so diametral entgegengesetzt, dass es eigentlich allen hätte auffallen müssen. Indes, es kam anders! Einzig St. Fyrom und Gastgeber Invincibilien reagierten (sehr zur Beruhigung des LdrfR) mit Todesverachtung auf den Beitrag, bei allen anderen machte sich während der Präsentation zunächst Begeisterung breit, was die Raubvogelchefin in nicht geringem Maße schockierte. Womöglich noch schockierender war die Tatsache, dass der Beitrag es dann tatsächlich auch ins Finale von Evighettingen schaffte, woran in einem nicht geringen Maße Morillon (das allerdings eingeweiht war), Flavonien (dem genügend Intelligenz zugetraut wird, den Fake durchschaut zu haben) und Coolsoundien (dort mögen sie diese Art Musi nu einfach!) mit ihren Höchstwertungen schuld waren. Das LdrfR verteilte seinerseits Höchstwertungen an Lassmirranda (ebenso auch später im Finale) und den späteren Sieger La Laguna Azul. Die Wettquoten vor dem Finale waren erschreckend, das LdrfR wurde dort in der Endabrechnung auf Rang 3 gesehen. Wohl noch nie zuvor und nie mehr danach hat sich wohl irgendwer in der NSC-Geschichte gewünscht, dass eine so gute Wettquote so falsch ist. Glüklicherweise tat man uns den Gefallen, im Finale kam mit Platz 17 ein Ergebnis in LdrfR-typischer Region heraus. Die Finalpunkte kamen dann auch nur noch spärlich, insbesondere gab es erst zum zweiten Mal in der gemeinsamen NSC-Geschichte keine Punkte aus Alankomatia, dafür aber Höchstwertungen aus dem ebenfalls eingeweihten Noizeland und wieder Coolsoundien. Alles in allem ein Ergebnis, das die Landeschefin mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zurückließ. 'NSC 25' Silber-NSC! Eigentlich war das LdrfR nach dem NSC 24 komplett ausgebrannt. Was sollte man eigentlich jetzt noch versuchen? Es endete ja alles gleich (oder schlimmer). Aber zum Silberjubiläum des NSC das eigene SIlberjubiläum zu feiern, nein, diese Gelegenheit konnte man sich dann doch nicht entgehen lassen. Ohne große Hoffnung wurde Paolo Meneguzzi mit "Musica" nach Playa del Bollullo entsandt, vermutlich würde auch dieses Mal wieder nach dem Semifinale Schluss sein. Und wieder kam es anders! Die Landeschefin erschien zu spät zur Präsentation der Finalisten und musste Video für Video nachholen. Ein Video zwischendrin stand zunächst nicht zur Verfügung, so dass man im LdrfR schon die Ausgeschiedenen kannte, bevor man alle Finalisten gesehen hatte. Während man das Video der Ausgeschiedenen anschaute, wurde die Verwirrung größer und größer, weil das LdrfR so gar nicht auftuachen wollte. Man war doch ausgeschieden, oder etwa nicht? Dann war endlich das letzte Finalisten-Video verfügbar. 20 Sekunden Kamerafahrt, dann langsamer Zoom auf eine grüne Flagge mit einem schwarzen Vogel drauf. Schnitt. Paolo. FINALE! War denn das zu fassen?! Die Prognosen für das Finale konnten nicht schlechter sein, das LdrfR wurde unangefochten auf den letzten Platz gesetzt. Aber auch dieses Mal hatten sich die Wettexperten geirrt, das LdrfR schaffte es doch tatsächlich im Finale bis auf Platz 16. Noch nie haben wir uns über eine solche Platzierung so gefreut! Über raubvogelische Höchstwertungen freuten sich in Semi und Finale Noxilien sowie im anderen Semi zusätzlich Terpsichora. 'NSC 26' Nach dem Finale des NSC 25 war die Woge der Begeisterung im LdrfR dermaßen groß, dass die überfällige Pause schon wieder nicht gemacht wurde - und das, obwohl das Land eigentlich gar keine Beiträge mehr in petto hatte. Ach, egal, Lieder kennt man trotzdem, dabei is alles, kein Finale macht noch lange keinen schlechten Song (© by Sigi) und so weiter. Also gingen die Simple Minds mit "Belfast Child" an den Start in Profemania, und dass dieser Song, der nach Raubvogelmeinung zu den besten Songs aller Zeiten zählt, abstürzen würde, war von vornherein klar - und von vornherein egal. Immerhin ließen die Jurys aus Tristan da Tuntha und Alankomatia im Semi einen Zwölfer im Raubvogelland, den Alankomatia sowohl im Semi als auch im Finale wieder zurückbekam (der zweite Semi-Zwölfer ging an den zum Niederknien lustigen Beitrag aus Noizeland), aber das wars dann auch mit der Herrlichkeit. Ein Wechsel der Strategie täte mal gut.... 'NSC 27' Noch ehe der NSC 26 überhaupt losging, wurde das LdrfR für den NSC 27 (der mal wieder in Gladybachien stattfinden sollte) fündig: Die australischen Comedy-Musiker Axis of Awesome (nomen est omen!) sollten der NSC-Welt in einer der genialsten musikalischen Erläuterungen aller Zeiten beibringen, wie man ein Liebeslied schreibt ("How to write a lovesong"), ein Song, der die raubvogelische Landeschefin regelmäßig mit zuckenden Gliedern vom Sofa rutschen lässt. Aber leider war das Ergebnis mal wieder vorhersehbar, Humor ist in der NSC-Welt ja (mit ganz wenigen Ausnahmen) leider (wenn übernaupt!!!) eine Backstage-Angelegenheit. Aber gut, letzter der Jury-Wertung ist ja schon wieder ehrenhaft, nur 22 Punkte waren dann fast noch ein bisschen viel. Aber egal. Höchstwertungen gab es dieses Mal für Merothia und im anderen Semi und Finale mal wieder für Alankomatia. 'NSC 28' Ihr werdet schon sehen, was Ihr davon habt! *Hauptseite *Die Länder